Prière (de ne pas déranger)
by Aodael
Summary: Alors qu'Aramis est en train de prier, Porthos débarque dans sa chambre sans la moindre délicatesse avec de la compagnie gloussante et décolletée à chaque bras... avant de réaliser que son ami a besoin d'autre chose que de ces deux charmantes demoiselles. Quelque chose que lui, Porthos, est bien plus à même de lui offrir.


Une charmante blonde à son bras, une rouquine accrochée à l'autre, Porthos poussa la porte de la maison avec empressement. Les deux demoiselles gloussaient auprès de lui, toujours de manière à laisser entrevoir le décolleté plus que généreux de leurs robes colorées et froissées, et le mousquetaire avait hâte de gagner l'intimité de sa chambre pour faire davantage qu'entrevoir la peau blanche qui se dissimulait à peine sous la dentelle. Le vin qu'il avait bu à satiété l'enivrait sans doute plus encore que les deux beautés qui l'escortaient et il riait avec elles tout en montant l'escalier de bois qui grinçait sous ses lourdes bottes.

Décidé à partager sa bonne humeur et ses plaisirs avec Aramis qui était des trois autres mousquetaires le plus à même d'apprécier les deux péronnelles, Porthos frappa vivement à la porte de sa chambre avant d'ouvrir à la volée. Cependant, il s'immobilisa presque immédiatement en découvrant son meilleur ami à genoux sur son prie-Dieu, les mains jointes devant lui et son chapelet pressé contre ses lèvres. Soudain dessaoulé, Porthos recula d'un pas et repoussa les filles qui gloussaient toujours.

\- Pardonnez-moi mesdemoiselles mais il semblerait que l'heure ne soit finalement pas à la gaudriole. Tenez.

Il leur fourra à chacune une généreuse poignée de sous dans la main, puis il appela Planchet pour que ce dernier raccompagne ses invitées à la porte et les fasse sortir dans les plus brefs délais. Vexées, la blonde et la rousse s'en allèrent bras-dessus-bras-dessous et Porthos se détourna de leurs robes trop colorées pour revenir se glisser dans la chambre d'Aramis qui n'avait pas bougé. Concentré sur sa prière, il avait les yeux fermés et continuait à murmurer en latin sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait. A vrai dire, Porthos se demandait même s'il avait remarqué son entrée pourtant fracassante. Un sentiment de malaise à l'idée de ce qu'il avait fait le saisit, comme s'il avait commis un blasphème. Sans un mot, à pas étrangement silencieux pour un homme de sa stature, il alla s'asseoir sur le lit pour attendre que son ami achève sa prière.

Lorsqu'Aramis se redressa en faisant craquer son dos douloureux d'être resté trop longtemps immobile, il s'étonna de constater que la nuit était tombée, visiblement depuis un moment s'il en jugeait à l'obscurité opaque qu'il voyait par les fenêtres. Tout à ses prières, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, surtout que de nombreuses bougies brillaient dans la chambre, certaines neuves, d'autres déjà presque entièrement fondues. Lentement, il se leva et déposa son chapelet sur le dossier du prie-Dieu avant de se retourner pour découvrir que Porthos se trouvait avec lui, assis sur son lit, le regard posé sur lui avec attention.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ? interrogea Aramis d'une voix rendue rauque par les heures passées à murmurer.

\- Plus ou moins.

Porthos se leva pour prendre sur le coffre au pied du lit le plateau apporté par Planchet deux bonnes heures plus tôt, et il remplit généreusement le gobelet avec le vin clairet contenu dans la carafe, avant de le tendre à son ami. Reconnaissant, ce dernier vida le verre d'un trait, complètement assoiffé. Sans plus attendre, Porthos le remplit à nouveau et Aramis le vida cette fois un peu plus calmement. Le silence était paisible, même s'il y avait beaucoup de choses à dire. Comme par exemple le fait que Porthos ait attendu plusieurs heures sans mot dire, ou bien le fait que les joues d'Aramis étaient brillantes de larmes à peine séchées. Mais le silence perdura, confortable. Aramis sirota son vin avant de reposer le gobelet sur le plateau, et Porthos leva doucement sa grande main rugueuse pour la poser sur sa joue et essuyer du pouce une trace humide sous son oeil.

\- Pour qui priais-tu, qui te brise ainsi le coeur ?

Un instant, l'ancien ecclésiastique ferma les yeux et s'autorisa à puiser du réconfort dans la chaleur de la large main qui lui couvrait la joue et dans la caresse du pouce qui essuyait ses larmes.

\- Pour tous ceux que nous sommes obligés de tuer, chaque fois que Sa Majesté nous envoie en mission. Pour les bandits, les assassins, les gardes du Cardinal et tous les autres. Chaque fois je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si ces gens dont nous prenons la vie pour sauver la nôtre et parfois bien d'autres, n'auraient pu éviter la mort. Ils ont sans doute une femme et des enfants, un père, une mère, un frère, une soeur, un amant ou une maîtresse, quelqu'un qui les pleurera désespérément. Certes, parmi eux il y a d'immondes crapules, mais il y a aussi des gens qui font leur métier. A chaque fois que je prends une vie, j'imagine ce que je ressentirai si c'était l'un de vous qui tombait. Athos, d'Artagnan… ou toi.

A sa voix prête à se briser en sanglots et à ses yeux trop brillants, Porthos devina qu'Aramis était sur le point de s'effondrer tout à fait et il n'hésita pas avant de refermer son bras libre autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui dans une étreinte solide. Son ami posa le front contre son cou et Porthos le tint fermement contre lui le temps qu'il se reprenne.

\- Tu es le meilleur d'entre nous, murmura-t-il en lui frottant gentiment le dos. Tu as plus de morale que nous trois réunis. De toute manière, Athos est trop amer, d'Artagnan trop fougueux, et moi je suis trop brute. En revanche, toi tu n'as jamais perdu ton côté religieux qui te fais aimer et prendre de pitié tous ceux qui croisent ta route, même le pire des truands. C'est grâce à toi que nous avons appris à nous battre différemment, pour blesser plutôt que tuer, pour ne prendre la vie que lorsque c'est absolument nécessaire. Bon sang, même moi qui adore la bagarre j'ai appris à refréner mes ardeurs !

Cette dernière remarque eut au moins le mérite d'arracher un rire léger à Aramis, ce qui allégea considérablement le poids qui serrait le coeur de Porthos. Voir son ami le plus cher dans un tel état de chagrin lui donnait envie de frapper quelqu'un, n'importe qui, du moment que cela puisse le consoler. Il n'était pas doué avec les mots, leur préférant de loin les actes, mais il était prêt à tout pour soulager la peine de son vieux compagnon. Pour ça, il lui restait toujours l'humour après tout…

\- Je suis étonné, dit-il enfin. J'aurais pensé que tu prierais plutôt pour expier tes péchés les plus vils. Le fornication, par exemple. Ou, pire encore, la sodomie !

Enfin, Aramis se mit réellement à rire et s'arracha à son étreinte pour le regarder, son petit sourire retrouvé. Dans ces moments-là, il n'avait plus rien d'un homme de Dieu, mais tout d'un démon de l'Enfer prêt à entraîner n'importe qui dans les affres de la luxure. Porthos le préférait définitivement dans cet état-là plutôt qu'au bord des larmes, même s'il n'avait rien contre le tenir encore dans ses bras.

\- Je suis certain que Dieu ne peut m'en vouloir d'aimer éperdument l'homme merveilleux qu'Il a mis sur mon chemin, rétorqua Aramis. Le véritable péché serait de ne pas l'aimer de tout mon coeur, jour après jour.

Il ponctua cette remarque par un baiser déposé sur les lèvres de Porthos, baiser qui se voulait léger mais qui s'enflamma très vite. Bientôt le sieur du Vallon se retrouva à bout de souffle, Aramis pressé contre lui à l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Tout souvenir des deux filles de l'après-midi s'effaça définitivement de l'esprit de Porthos lorsque son compagnon l'attira avec lui vers le lit où ils tombèrent ensemble dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes emmêlés dans leurs habits. Porthos n'avait jamais été réputé pour sa patience, pourtant il s'assura de prendre le temps nécessaire à dévêtir Aramis correctement. Son amant n'était pas une vulgaire fille d'auberge dont on retrousse la jupe pour faire son affaire avant de la payer et de s'en aller. Non, Aramis méritait toute son attention et la délicatesse qu'il était capable de rassembler, parce qu'il était son ami, son amant, sans aucun doute l'homme qui lui était le plus cher.

\- Je t'en prie, souffla-t-il contre sa gorge, laisse-moi effacer ta peine. Je ne suis pas un homme de mots, mais tu sais à quel point il m'est pénible de te voir de si triste humeur.

\- En ce cas, cesse de réfréner tes "ardeurs" comme tu les appelles, et montre-moi plutôt comment le célèbre Porthos contente ses maîtresses.

Fort obligeamment, Porthos entreprit de satisfaire la demande de son amant, en usant de ses mains et de sa bouche pour le réduire à supplier et à se tordre entre ses bras, rouge de plaisir et de désir. Et le voir de la sorte, débarrassé de toute pudeur et entièrement offert à lui, comblait le mousquetaire bien davantage que n'auraient pu le faire les deux donzelles qu'il avait renvoyées. Aramis s'offrait à lui, se laissait aimer et se blottissait contre lui d'une manière qui donnait à Porthos l'impression qu'ils se fondaient l'un dans l'autre. Les jambes fermement nouées autour des reins de son amant qui le tenait d'une étreinte de fer contre son torse tout en lui assenant de redoutables coups de boutoir au rythme impitoyable, Aramis étouffait ses cris et ses plaintes de plaisir en lui dévorant la bouche, jusqu'à complètement perdre pied. Porthos ne le lâcha pas pour autant, pas tant qu'il ne fut pas revenu à lui, et ce ne fut qu'après lui avoir donné un dernier baiser qu'il se leva du lit pour prendre le broc d'eau posé près de la cuvette afin de tremper un linge pour nettoyer les traces de leurs ébats. Épuisé, déjà à moitié endormi, Aramis se laissa faire et se contenta de rouler faiblement sur le côté lorsque Porthos revint se coucher près de lui.

\- Nous devrons nous lever de bonne heure demain si nous ne voulons pas nous faire surprendre, marmonna le religieux.

\- Probablement…

Mais pour le moment, lovés l'un contre l'autre sous les draps, à échanger de tendres baisers endormis, ils n'en avaient cure et Aramis finit par céder au sommeil, les bras de Porthos fermement noués autour de lui. Porthos qui était resté avec lui pendant plusieurs heures, sans un mot. Qui avait allumé les bougies pour lui, qui lui avait fait monter une carafe de vin pour apaiser sa soif. Porthos qui l'avait consolé et aimé pour le détourner de sa peine. Il n'y avait qu'auprès de lui qu'il se sentait bien, protégé de tout, en sécurité et plus aimé que quiconque. Il était heureux.

Au matin, il s'éveilla avec ce bras solide toujours passé en travers de son torse et il sourit. La nuit, bien qu'écourtée, avait été reposante et il était affamé. En douceur, il tâcha de se soustraire à l'étreinte de son amant pour ne pas le réveiller, mais ce fut peine perdue. Porthos était lui-aussi un mousquetaire, un guerrier d'élite, et il ouvrit les yeux en un instant avant de se détendre face au visage encore embrumé de sommeil de son amant. Sans se presser, ils échangèrent un lent baiser en guise de salut, et Aramis glissa une cheville entre celles de Porthos pour se rapprocher davantage de lui.

\- Serai-je chanceux, ce matin ? souffla-t-il avec malice. Aurai-je droit à une seconde étreinte ?

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, se moqua Porthos. Tu ne pourras pas tenir en selle cet après-midi.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me prendre comme un brigand. Nous pouvons très bien nous contenter de nous frotter l'un contre l'autre, qu'en dis-tu ? Cela épargnerait mon fondement malmené, sans me priver du plaisir de te sentir contre moi…

\- Mmh, l'idée a du bon…

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu en s'embrassant de nouveau, sans fièvre, roulant l'un sur l'autre pour se rapprocher autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Ce qui rendit difficile leur mouvement de surprise lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée après que deux coups secs y furent frappés. Athos entra sans plus attendre et ne daigna même pas hausser le sourcil en les découvrant nus et étroitement enlacés.

\- D'Artagnan vient d'arriver, annonça-t-il. Vous devriez vous vêtir.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, rétorqua Aramis en se levant pour attraper ses habits.

Leur ami lui offrit une esquisse de sourire puis repartit en fermant soigneusement la porte pour les laisser s'habiller en paix. Un autre jour entre les murs de cette maison, en somme.


End file.
